dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fahrenheit
Archivo:68452_158951347460809_151014064921204_353079_8021377_n.jpg Fahrenheit *'Nombre:' Fahrenheit(飛輪海) **'¿Por que Fahrenheit?' Cada uno de los cuatro miembros representa una estación o la temperatura que se corresponde con sus diferentes personalidades *'Numero de Miembros Activos:' 3 *'Numero de Miembros No Activos:' 1 *'Debut: '''28 de Diciembre de 2005 *'Pais:' Taiwan *'Fan Club Oficial:' *'Color Oficial:' *'Estilo:' *'Agencia:' Jerry Fen's Comic Productions CO en Taiwan, y WOW en Hong Kong Carrera 'Ascenso a la fama' Antes de que Fahrenheit lanzara su primer álbum el 28 de septiembre de 2006, ganaron poca atención como cantantes por su contribución en varias bandas sonoras de dramas taiwanesas.Su popularidad aumentó inmediatamente después de que las bandas sonoras fueron liberados, pero se limitó sólo a Taiwan y China continental. Después de que su primer álbum fue lanzado, su base de fans se habían extendido a Hong Kong, Singapur, Malasia, Japón, Filipinas, Indonesia y el resto del sudeste asiático. Sus fans del extranjero como de América del Norte, América del Sur y Europa también están cada vez más familiarizados con ellos. Tan pronto como los anuncios para su álbum de debut fue puesto en libertad el 30 de agosto 2006, el álbum rompió las 10.000 copias. Después de su lanzamiento en septiembre 15 del 2006, el álbum entró en las listas el G-Music y se clasificó # 2. Fue menos de 1% por debajo de Jay Chou Aún Fantasy álbum, que salió dos semanas antes del lanzamiento. El álbum Fahrenheit vendio un impresionante 80.000 copias en Taiwán durante el primer mes. Finalmente en el G-music Mandarin Charts su álbum fue clasificado 11 º para el Top 20 del 2006 y permaneció en las listas durante 17 semanas. Su canción principal, o ''zhuda song (chino: 主打; pinyin: zhǔ dǎ) , I Have my Youth (我有我的Young, Wo You Wo De Young) estuvo en Hong Kong's Global Rhythm List como la canción 16a Top durante semanas. Su dúo con Hebe del grupo de chicas SHE también ganó varios premios populares. Fahrenheit también fue la primera nueva boy-band extranjera que ha ganado el tercer lugar por Mejor Grupo en los Hong Kong's TVB8 Awards. Aunque incapaces de derrotar a sus mayores SHE y Twins, que había ganado el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente, han golpeado a las boy band locales de Kong Hong, bandas como Sun Boy'z y Soler. En menos de un año, Fahrenheit ya ha ganado ocho premios. A pesar del estallido de ganar múltiples premios, ha habido debates donde los fans no estaban de acuerdo con los premios que han ganado. El tema más debatido fue cuando Fahrenheit ganó HITO Music Awards 2007 a Mejor Grupo Masculino, argumentando que Fahrenheit era demasiado inexperto para haber ganado el premio. 'Popularidad y éxito' Con la ayuda del protagonico de dramas populares, Fahrenheit ha sido la boy band con mas movimiento y ha ganado rápidamente el status co mo una de las bandas de chicos más sonados del año en Taiwán. En un año, han debutado ya en más de 30 portadas de revistas diferentes de todo Asia. Ellos hacen apariciones frecuentes en la revista Taiwan's Play and Color . Después de sus predecesores F4, son la segunda banda de chicos taiwaneses en celebrar un concierto en Indonesia con sólo un solo álbum lanzado. Ellos ya celebraron dos mini conciertos: uno en Medan, Sumatra del Norte, Indonesia el 31 de marzo y una en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong el 19 de abril. Además, realizaron dos conciertos patrocinados por Watsons Water a finales de septiembre de 2007 : uno en Hong Kong el 28 de septiembre de 2007 y otro en Guangzhou el 29 de septiembre de 2007. Fahrenheit asistió a la ceremonia de apertura de su nuevo sello discográfico en Hong Kong, WOW Música, en Times Square, Hong Kong, el 19 de abril de 2007, la misma noche en que tuvieron su mini concierto en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong. También asistieron a la etiqueta con su compañero Tank , así como con otros artistas populares como Caramelo bajo y Mavis Fan. Más de un millar de aficionados se presentaron en el centro comercial, siendo la mayoría de los fans de Fahrenheit. Hubo aficionados que se enfrentaron al peligro y se subieron a los tejados, coches, calles estrechas, etc para ver a uno de ellos. Algunos fans también se desmayaron debido a la cantidad de personas. Más de cincuenta guardias de seguridad y policías tenía que aparecer en el lugar para proteger a Fahrenheit, así como los demás artistas. También había algunos fans que alquilaron camionetas para perseguir a los camionetas de Fahrenheit. Algunos aficionados también fueron víctimas de accidentes de tráfico debido a esto. En su mini concierto en el Hard Rock Cafe, los organizadores tuvieron que reducir el rendimiento de Fahrenheit porque los aficionados iban por la borda y estaban fuera de control. Fahrenheit dijo que ellos no querian que sus admiradores hagan nada peligroso. la compañía de Fahrenheit explicó que si los fans no corrigen este comportamiento van a interrumpir algunas de futuros viajes de Fahrenheit a Hong Kong. Miembros Integrantes left De izquierda a derecha: '''Wu Chun, Jiro Wang, Aaron Yan Y Calvin Chen. * Calvin Chen (Vocalista) *Jiro Wang (vocalista) *Aaron Yan (Vocalista) '''Miembro Inactivo *Wu Chun Discografia musical 'Álbums' 'SIngles' Temas para Dramas *"Teachable Child" (孺子可教''Ru Zi Ke Jiao'') Tema para KO One Original Soundtrack *''Only Have Feelings For You'' (只對你有感覺''Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue'') – feat. Hebe Tien/''To Own'' (佔有''Zhan You'') Temas para Tokyo Juliet (2006) *''Really, Really Like You'' (超喜歡你 Chao Xi Huan Ni) Tema para Hana-Kimi 2006 *''Superb'' (出神入化Chu Shen Ru Hua)/ Will Not Love (不會愛Bu Hui Ai) 3. You are All My Memories (你是我所有的回憶) –Calvin Chen's solo / Willing to Not Love You (願意不愛你) –Aaron Yan's solo/ The Side with Water (在水一方) –Jiro Wang's solo -- Temas para The X-Family (2006) *''New Home'' (新窩''Xin Wo'') feat. S.H.E Tema para Romantic Princess, Opening. *''Little VIP Tema para 米奇节目嘉华 *''Sweet & Sour (酸甜''Suan Tian'')" & S.H.E '' Tema para Mengniu Yogurt song'' *''Do Re Mi ' Tema para Taisun Xian Cao Mi song'' *''Artery'' 动脉 Tema para Mysterious Incredible Terminator Opening Theme * Love You More and More 越来越爱 (Opening)/ Silently 默默 (Ending) '' Tema para ToGetHer Superstar Express'' *''Hen An Jing'' 很安静 Ending- '' Tema para Momo Love'' *''Shou Hu Xing ('守護星) ''Opening para "Love Buffet". *''Wu Hui (誤會) Ending para "Love Buffet". *Mr. Perfect - Opening de "Absolute Darling" (Como un trio) ''Tema para Anime *''Xin Sheng'' 新生 Tema para BLEACH4 (Solo en Taiwan) Colaboraciones *Play, S.H.E album. (2007) *FM S.H.E Album (2008) Premios Comerciales de TV *Gatsby - Chun Wu y Chen Calvino 2008 *Gatsby - Wang Yan Jiro y Aaron 2008 *蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2010 *Canon Ixus 210IS 2010 *Watson Agua 2008 *Taiwán Turismo 2008 *-Eleven - Aaron 7 Yan, Wang y Tian Jiro Hebe 2008 *蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2009 *Coca-Cola 2010 *Coca-Cola 2009 *Canon Ixus 130IS 2010 *Canon Ixus 100IS, 110IS, 95IS, 80IS 2009 *CCLemon 2008 Curiosidades Cada uno de los cuatro miembros representa una estación o la temperatura que se corresponde con sus diferentes personalidades: *Calvin Chen representa la primavera, cálida. *Jiro Wang representa el verano, caliente. *Wu Chun representa el otoño, fresco. *Aaron Yan representa el invierno, el frío. Cada uno de los cuatro miembros de la temperatura también tiene su respectiva representación en la escala Fahrenheit: *Calvin Chen está en 77 grados. *Jiro Wang está a 95 grados. *Wu Chun es a los 59 grados. *Aaron Yan está a 41 grados. *Cada uno de sus temperaturas están separados por 18 grados. *Promedio 182cm de altura. Lesiones de Aaron Yan En los últimos meses de 2006, cuando el cuarteto se ocupaba de la preparación para su álbum debut, el miembro más joven, Aaron Yan, se desgarró un ligamento en la rodilla durante el rodaje de una sesión de baile para su video musical "I have my Young, Wo Wo De Young "(我有我的Young). Aaron tuvo que ser llevada al hospital para hacer la cirugía. Fue hospitalizado durante más de tres semanas. Durante cuatro meses los otros tres miembros de Fahrenheit tuvieron que atender en el extranjero promociones y presentaciones sin la presencia de Aarón. Los medios de comunicación taiwaneses a continuación, integrado por los rumores diciendo que Aaron era una desventaja para el grupo y que estaba arrastrando el grupo detrás, lo que causaría disolución. Surgieron mas rumores diciendo que HIM tenian la intención de disponer de Aaron y que Fahrenheit podría convertirse en un grupo de tres en vez de cuatro, por lo tanto complementarse más con el prefabricados trío SHE. Sin embargo, Fahrenheit salió y confirmó que Aaron está todavía en el grupo a pesar de su estado inconveniente. Para evitar más rumores, tan pronto como se pudo Aaron se presentó con mayor frecuencia en las futuras promociones con los demás miembros, claramente usando muletas. Frankie Kao Demanda A mediados de enero, cuando la banda fuere invitada al programa chino, Super Winners (超级大赢家), los aficionados habían presentado denuncias hacia el anfitrión, Frankie Kao, por su actitud negligente y falta de respeto hacia Fahrenheit y sus fans. Los aficionados enumeraron sus argumentos: criticando a Kao por ser despectivo, antes de que el programa fuera grabado Fahrenheit y sus fans tuvieron que esperar durante más de dos horas debido a que Kao tenía que practicar su baile de apertura<; cuando Aaron Yan accidentalmente tenía los ojos quemados por los fuegos artificiales, Kao ignorado por completo su lesión y continuó con el programa. Cuando los fans empezaron a preocuparse y llorar, él se molestó y le gritó a los fans que se callaran. Los fans también se quejaron de que cuando estaba bailando Fahrenheit, Kao les había causado GN y por lo tanto muchas veces se les exigía bailar varias veces más. Las fans presenciaron a un muy agotado Jiro Wang, casi a punto de derrumbarse después del baile. El enfermo Wu Chun también fue víctima; fans habían sido testigos de que Kao lo requirio para hacer actividades riesgosas para su salud puesto que Wu estaba enfermo con fiebre. Después de que los informes de la falta de respeto de Kao a los recién llegados Fahrenheit se hicieron públicos, Kao inmediatamente presentó una demanda contra el productor del programa, diciendo que el productor del programa "no editó con imparicalidad la producción" y estaba "destruyendo su imagen." Kao exigió 100 millones de Renminbi como retribución por los daños que causaría a su imagen. Sin embargo, después del episodio el programa salió al aire, Kao canceló la demanda debido a que estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Wu Chun Después de meses de especulaciones,se confirmó la salida de Wu Chun del grupo.Él no continuará su carrera como cantante,pues desea centrarse en su carrera en el cine y tener más tiempo para estar al lado de su familia. La compañía discográfica HIM International dió el comunicado en su web oficial. ¨Wu Chun espera tener más tiempo, para estar con su familia. Ahora no tiene interés en el canto y espera centrarse más en la actuación. Él dejará Fahrenheit¨. Wu Chun aún dará respaldo y trabajará en las promociones del grupo hasta que se cumpla su contrato vigente. Asimismo, de vez en cuando se unirá con los 3 miembros para reunirse con sus fans. Calvin Chen es uno de los mejores vocalistas de todo Taiwan Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Taiwan *Pagina Oficial Japon *CHUNZONE (Web Oficial de Wu Chun) Galeria 1_500805834l.jpg 446px-20081205-Fahrenheit_Gatsby.jpg 248px-Fahrenheit_156.jpg 477px-Faharenheit---superhot--.jpg 496px-1253556964019_f.jpg 498px-Fahrenheit_Feilunhai_by_Jillzinha.jpg 100322_p16_taiwan.jpg Fahrenheit8th2.jpg Fahrenheit_the_most_successful_boy_band_after_F4-0.jpg Fahrenheit-discografia-Fahrenheitcd.jpg N900465321_2088999_591.jpg Fahrenhei.jpg 202544251-381-3769682120070626111046953_004.jpg 000386p1.jpg 439375d2e75a50_full.jpg 40787_149296151759030_139199266102052_335059_770179_n.jpg grupo.jpg 4a5d49f0_77b43e2a_fahrenheit.jpg Fahrenheit_-_Monday_Wallpaper_.jpg Fahrenheit-1.jpg old_fahrenheit-200901041305492.png thumb|right|335 px Videos Categoría:TWgrupo